My Happy Ending will come
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: After CampRock,Nate and Caitlyn got together,Jason and long time girlfriend Danielle are still strong,but Shane and Mitchie are still friends.Best friends to that matter.But Mitchie is secretly in love with him. What will happen?-Smitchie-Naitlyn-Jasniale
1. Chapter 1

Alone,loner,boyfriendless.

These are the words that are more likely to describe me. Mitchie Torres.

Ever since the end of Camp Rock,things have changed to alot of people.

Me being one of those people. At the end of camp,I became best friends with Shane Grey.

Yes,Shane Grey of Connect three.

Speaking of Connect three,I'm also very good friends with Nate and Jason Grey. But their more like my brothers.

Now,your probably wandering why I only say Nate and Jason are like my brothers,and not Shane. It's pretty simple really. I refuge to think of him as only a brother because I'm in love with him. Even saying he's my best friend hurts.

But,I'm nothing to him. I'm just his best friend. Nothing more,nothing less.

It hurts when he puts his arm around me casually or protectivly in a friend way when someone or something hurt me. It hurt me because he wouldn't hold me in an embrace because he wants to,not just to comfort me. And whenever he touches me,I get a shock from where he touched.

It hurts when he kisses just my cheek.

And it hurts when he looks at other girls.

And what hurts the more than when he looks at other girls,is when he dates one of those girls.

Whenever he comes to my house all happy,and he tells me he got a new girlfriend,another piece of my heart gets lost.

I always put on my best fake smile,and try to congragulate him with as much enthusiasm I could muster.

But I'm also always the only one he comes to when he has a break-up.

I'm always there to comfort him,and hug him,and take his mind off things by having a movie night. And everytime he has a break-up,a small part of me still has hope that some day,we could be together.

But I should tell you now,I'm the only loonley,miserable one.

Caitlyn and Nate got together a month after camp.

Jason already had a girlfriend named Danielle,who me and Caitlyn got along with very,very well.

And Shane always has a different girlfriend.

I mean,even Sierra is dating a guy named Ben! She met him over the summer when she was at China. Turns out he was in the program she was in too.

But,while I'm still on the topic of Sierra,she moved away. After the summer,she came to school the first day of school all tear faced,and said she was moving to China to attend a special school. And she would also be with Ben.

But,unlike before camp,I would have had no friends what so ever! But I do.

Well,as I was saying. Shane always gets a new girlfriend,then they break-up,and I comfort him.

This was just one of those times.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for my tea to warm up,when there's a knock on the door._

_I get up and open it,and there stands my best friend,Shane Grey. _

_But this visit was a different one I could tell by the look on his face._

_"Shane what happened? What's wrong?"I asked as I lead him to the kitchen._

_"I broke up with Tanya. Turns out she was cheating on my basically the entire time! I caught her kissing some doumbass at her house!" He exclaimed._

_I felt so bad for him. Who'd honestly cheat on him,and not feel guilty. Shane is everything a girl could ask for! He was sweet,caring,good looking,he had a sense of humor....well,you get where I'm going at._

_We sat down on the couch,and he put his head in his hands,while I rubbed his back._

_I took a deep breath,and spoke up._

_"Shane,I'm going to tell you something,and I want you to listen okay?"I asked and he nodded."Remember at camp,you told me you never know when people are with you for the fame,or for the real you? Well,she was just another one of those girls that doesn't care about who she hurts,and just got what she wanted. She only dated you probably for publicity,and when she got it,and thought it was enough,she dumped you like trash! And you no way in hell deserve that!"I said. But in a much calmer voice."Shane,there are going to be tons of girls"I flinched as I said that."Tons of them,who are going to be like this. You shouldn't be this surprised,or hurt when it turns out they were just using you. Your only hurting your self."I said._

_He looked at me and shoock his head while muttering"Your right. Your absolutely right."_

_"So,you want another MitchieShane movie night?"I asked him with a small smile._

_"Deffinently"He said as soon as the tea pot whisteled._

_End of flashback._

So thats how Shane and I ended up on the living room floor,leaning against the couch,right next to each other,watching Iron Man. We didn't dare watch some chick flick when he just had a break up.

After some time,we both started falling asleep,and mt head drooped down on his shoulder,and his head leaned down to rest on mine.

_Caitlyn's P.O.V_

Nate and I parked outside Mitchie's house around 8pm. We called both Shane's and Mitchie's cells,but they didn't pick up. So,Nate told me he had another break-up,and we knew right away he was at Mitchie's.

We knocked on the no reply. I took out a key from my bag(which by the way,Mitchie gave me the key since I practically live there)

I put the key in the lock,and opened the door. I made my way towards the living room,and stopped dead in my tracks,which caused Nate to bump into me.

"Caitlyn what the hel-"He was cut off by me shushing him,and pointed to the living room floor.

There layed Shane and Mitchie,leaning against each other,in each other arms.

Both Nate and I awed at the sight in front of us.

"Damn,I really wish they would get together"I muttered.

"I know what you mean...."Nate replied.

With that,we turned around and headed out the door.

_Shane's P.O.V._

I woke up when I felt my head resting on something soft that smelt like strawberries.

I looked down and saw it was Mitchie. I quickly got up,but carefully not to wake her.

We must've fallen asleep watching the movie last night......

Then I thought about the position we were in.

I liked Mitchie. Alot.

Thats why I always get new girlfriends. Because I try not to think about her.......

Mitchie started sterring so I started breakfast.

_Mitchie's P.O.V._

I woke up to the smell of pancakes?

I opened my eyes to see Shane cooking in my kitchen?! Wow,thats a sight I never thought I'd see.

He turned and saw me looking at him wide eyed,and he just rolled his eyes and smirked

"Hey,enjoy the view while you can,it ain't gonna last long."They his smirk grew wider,and he put his voice to an old husband accent"Honey! Breakfast is ready!"He yelled while laughing.

I gigled and made my towards the kitchen and kissed his cheek and grabbed two pancakes.

We sat down and started talking about music and what not.

That was a good morning for me. Waking up to find Shane cooking breakfast for us.

I really want to get used to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear up the age differences:**

**Mitchie-17**

**Caitlyn-17**

**Nate-17**

**Shane-18**

**Jason-21**

**Danielle-20**

_Normal P.O.V_

After Shane and Mitchie ate,which Mitchie admited the food was pretty good,they sat at the table and just talked.

She found him looking at her a few times,and when she would asked him why he was looking at her,he blushed and said nothing.

After about half an hour,Mitchie's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID:_Caitlyn._

"Hey Cait." She said.

"Hey Mitch" Caitlyn replied but she could also hear Danielle,Jason's girlfriend in the backround

"-And Danielle"she said

"So Mitchie,we were wondering if you wanted to have a girls night out? You know,at your house?" Asked Danielle.

"Sure! That'd be great! When?" she asked.

"Um,an hour?"

"Great! See you then"And with that,she hung up.

She looked up at Shane and he was looking down.

"Sorry,that was Cait and Danielle. They want to have a girlsnight......but,I can call them and cancel if you want to hang out,and take your mind off things......"She trailed off.

Shane's head snapped up._ I can't let her cancel her girls night out! Then she will think I'm more of a loser and can't handle a dumb break-up!_ he thought. The true reason why he always broke down like that when he had a break-up,wasn't because he cared about the girl who dumped him,he really couldn't give a damn about them. He was always sad because he could be a man and ask Mitchie out!

"No Mitch! You have your fun! I'll just hang out with Nate or Jase or something."He said.

"You sure?"She asked.

"Positive"He replied and stood up,as did Mitchie.

She led him to the door,they said goodbye,and left.

Fifteen minutes later,Cait and Danielle came over. They sat down on the couches,and Caitlyn got straight to the point.

"So,have fun with Shane last night?"She asked with a smirk

"Wha-How did you know I was with him?"Mitchie asked shocked.

Caitlyn didn't reply,just pulled out her phone and showed Mitchie the picture she took of Shane and Mitchie last night when Nate wasn't looking.....

Mitchie gasped.

"Busted....'whispered Danielle.

The picture was of Mitchie and Shane with their heads resting against each others.

"Two things Mitchie. One,I know Shane came over here to whine about his 'girlfriend' troubles. Two,I know you lie Shane. Hell,even love!" Exclaimed Caitlyn.

Mitchie blushed and looked down.

"Mitch,your gonna have to tell him sometime! You havn't even had a boyfriend! You need to stop waisting your time on Shane"Said Danielle while putting her hands on Mitchie's back

"Okay,can we please change the subject from my crazy nonexsisting love life!"Said Mitchie.

"Sure.....for now..."Said Caitlyn."Anyway! Danielle,any idea when Jason is gonna pop the big question?"Said Caitlyn.

Danielle rolled her eyes"No Caitlyn. But soon. I hope" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Mitchie's P.O.V_

We had spent hours just gossiping bout random things,but soon, the two girls left.

As I went to bed,I could only think one thing.

Would I ever tell Shane how I really felt about him?


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short,but I really wanted to update this story. Even if it was short.**

**Please review,and check out some other of my stories!**

* * *

_**Shane's P.O.V**_

When I got home I saw Nate and Jason sitting on the couch in the living room with their guitars. Writing a song no doubt.

"Hey" They said looking up when they saw me

"Hey" I replied.

Jason went back to his guitar but Nate watched me while I sat on the couch across from them.

"What?" I finally asked.

Jason looked up.

Nate smirked at took out his phone and showed me his camera.

"Crap" I whispered.

It was a picture of me and Mitchie from yesterday when I was over her house. Her head was leaning on my shoulder,and my head was on hers.

"Where the hell did you get-You came over didn't you?" I accused.

Nate smirked and nodded.

Jason looked confused.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

Nate smik grew and he showed the picture to Jason.

"I don't get it...It's just a picture of Shane and Mitchie" He said slowly.

Thats what I love about Jason. At times like this,he wouldn't believe what was right in front of him.

"Oh not quite. It's a picture of Shane and his," He made his voice to a whisper"future" then made it regular again. " girlfriend." He said with an innocent smile.

"Oh your finally going out!" Jason said excited.

Before Shane could correct him,Jason's cell rang.

"Hello? Hey babe. Um...hold on." He said into the phone,then took it away from his ear,and covered it with his hands.

"Guys,it's Danielle," Nate interupted.

"Big surprise..." He muttered. Jason shot him a glare.

"_Anyway,_she's at Mitchie's house with Caitlyn,and they wanted to know if we wanted to hang out." He said.

Me and Nate looked at each other and nodded.

"Danielle? Yea we'll be there in ten. Bye" He said and hung up. We got up and headed out.

_**Mitchie's P.O.V.**_

"And their coming over why?" I asked for the third time.

"Because,we need some company" Caitlyn said as the doorbell rang. She ran to get it,and came back with the three guys.

Nate had his arm around Cait's waist.

Jason went over to Danielle and kissed her.

Me and Shane were out of place so we just hugged.

We sat down on the couches and I made snacks.

We watched some T.V. and just talked,till Jason brought up...

"So Mitch,when were you going to tell us you and Shane were dating?"

My eyes widend and Shane blushed.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"What? Nate showed me a picture on his phone of you and Shane coudling on the floor" He said innocently.

My mouth gaped open and I turned to glare at Caitlyn.

"Nate was here too!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe..." She responded. She took one look at my face, jumped up off the floor and started running up the stares.

I followed her and chased her over the entire second floor.

After about ten minutes we came back down still me chasing her,and the others just watched amused. She ran out the front door and I finally tackled her down on the front yard.

We rolled around on the grass till we landed next to each other. We were laughing though.

"You guys are so strange" Shane said shacking his head.


	4. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	5. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
